Death Brought Me
by Chanbaek Defirelight
Summary: Bagaimana jika Tuhan memberikan hal istimewa pada seorang manusia? Park Chanyeol adalah salahsatu manusia yang diberikan keistimewaan itu! [CHANBAEK] Warn:Yaoi,BL,BoyxBoy,BoysLove,typo. RnR
1. chapter 1

**Tittle**

 **\--oo Death Brought Me oo--**

 **Main Cast**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast**

 **Eks and Member EXO**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Supernatural**

 **Rate**

 **T**

.

.

.

 **Warning**

 **Yaoi, Boyslove, typo**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** **s**

 **Author hanya meminjam nama eks member EXO dan yang lainnya adalah mutlak milik sang pencipta, orangtua dan mereka. FF ini murni hasil imajinasi Author sebelum berkelana kealam mimpi.**

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

 **Happy Reading guys!!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **\--(CHAPTER 1)--**

.

.

oooOooo

.

.

Suara denting piano membawa langkah kaki seseorang untuk mendekat kearahnya. Laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan seragam sekolahnya nampak berdiri dibalik kaca tengah mengintip seorang laki-laki yang sibuk memainkan piano dengan alunan indah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Laki-laki yang berdiri dibalik kaca itu hanya tersenyum dengan diam-diam.

"Indah dan tampan!"

Jari-jarinya yang sejak tadi memainkan piano akhirnya ia hentikan dan kedua matanya nampak mengintip jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

"Waktunya pulang bocah-bocah itu pasti sedang kelaparan." laki-laki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan musik. Ia melangkah dengan pelan menelusuri koridor kampusnya yang sudah mulai sepi karena sebagian orang memang sudah pulang. Tanpa laki-laki itu sadari seseorang tengah mengintipnya dibalik pohon.

"Chanyeol!" panggil seseorang membuat laki-laki yang tengah menghidupkan mesin scooter classicnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak dari parkiran itu.

"Kau mau menumpang pulang lagi?" laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk sebagai sahutan.

"Makanya Xiumin kau harus mencari kekasih agar ada yang mengantar jemputmu!"

"Aish, berhentilah mengatakan hal itu!" sedangkan seseorang yang sedari tadi mengintip dibalik pohon dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari Chanyeol dan Xiumin, ia hanya melengkungkan bibirnya.

Dua laki-laki itu akhirnya meninggalkan area parkiran kampus.

Setelah Chanyeol mengantarkan Xiumin tepat didepan rumahnya dengan selamat, ia langsung beranjak pulang kearah tempat tinggalnya. Hanya sekitar 15 menit perjalanan yang Chanyeol tempuh hingga kini ia memarkirkan scooter miliknya tepat dihalaman flat sederhana yang ia tinggali beberapa tahun ini. Saat Chanyeol membawa langkahnya masuk, hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah suara berisik dua sepupu laki-lakinya yang sedang sibuk bermain game.

"Hyung kenapa kau baru pulang, kami sudah sangat kelaparan!" ucap laki-laki berkulit albino itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari layar datar dihadapannya. Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan sepupunya hanya berdecak, namun langkahnya dengan pasti ia bawa kearah dapur dengan menyiapkan beberapa bahan makanan untuk ia masak.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara tawa dari kedua sepupunya, ia lagi-lagi berdecak kesal.

"Kalian yang menumpang disini tapi kenapa aku malah seperti seorang pembantu ditempat tinggalku sendiri!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara lowbass nya dari arah dapur, sedangkan dua sepupunya hanya terkikik dengan lontaran Chanyeol.

"Karena salahsatu dari kami tidak ada yang bisa memasak hyung." sahut salahsatu sepupunya yang berkulit tan. Chanyeol yang mendengar sahutan sepupunya hanya mendengus.

"Baiklah besok kami yang akan memasak untuk hyung, tapi kami jamin dapur dengan seketika akan meledak karena Jongin tidak tahu cara menyalakan kompor gas." ucap laki-laki yang berkulit albino.

"Ah tidak, tidak jangan pernah menghancurkan dapurku!" dua laki-laki itu akhirnya berhighfive dengan kikikannya.

"Sehun kenapa hyung kita mudah dimanipulasi?" ucap Jongin dengan berbisik namun seperkian detik keduanya terkikik kembali.

Setelah masakan sederhananya selesai, Chanyeol akhirnya menghidangkan nasi goreng kimchi dengan telur gulung dan sosis pedas. Laki-laki tinggi itu hendak membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil kedua sepupunya, namun sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya dua laki-laki yang kontras warna kulitnya itu sudah berjalan cepat kearah Chanyeol dan keduanya duduk begitu saja dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Mari makan." ucap Jongin.

"Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu, karena aku yang memasaknya!" ucap Chanyeol sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum dengan menampakan deretan giginya.

"Ayo hyung duduklah dan kita makan malam bersama." ucap Sehun dengan manisnya dan mendorong salahsatu kursi untuk Chanyeol dan mempersilahkan laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu duduk. Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan manisnya Sehun hanya memutar bolamatanya malas.

Ketiganya kini menikmati makan malam dengan damai, hanya suara sendok dan piring yang saling beradu. Beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun dan Jongin mulai memperebutkan sosis yang hanya tinggal satu diatas piring sajinya. Chanyeol yang mendengar pergulatan sendok garpu antara dua sepupunya hanya menghela nafasnya kasar, tanpa Sehun ataupun Jongin duga Chanyeol langsung mengambil sosis itu dan melahapnya dengan satu suapan.

"Hyung!" desis keduanya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum jahil dengan menutup kedua matanya karena sensasi pedas dari bumbu sosis itu, ia mengunyahnya tanpa menyahuti desisan kesal kedua sepupunya.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan seperti itu, kalian bahkan sudah berseragam SMA tapi kelakuan kalian masih seperti bocah SD!" Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya malas sedangkan Jongin ia hanya bersiul tanpa mendengarkan ucapan laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu.

"Aku sudah memasak jadi tugas kalian untuk mencuci piring!" ucap Chanyeol begitu saja dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Sedangkan Sehun ia bersiul dengan berpura-pura tengah berpikir.

"Ah, aku baru ingat jika aku mempunyai tugas yang harus aku selesaikan. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri bukan Jongin?"

"Yak,yak!" teriak Jongin saat Sehun berlalu pergi dari area dapur melambaikan tangannya kearah laki-laki berkulit tan dengan senyuman lebarnya. Jongin akhirnya berdecak melihat piring dan gelas kotor diatas meja makan, namun tangannya mulai mengambil piring dan gelas itu dan mencucinya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Kau bisa menghancurkan piring dan gelasku jika kau mencucinya dengan cara seperti itu!" ucap Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba saat ia mengambil botol air mineral dari dalam lemari es.

"Hyung kau tidak mau membantuku?" ucap Jongin dengan memelas, ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan satupun.

"Baiklah!" Jongin langsung tersenyum dengan lebar namun seperkian detik senyuman itu langsung hilang kembali.

"Tapi tidak ada lagi jatah makan untuk kalian!" Jongin melengkungkan bibirnya dan melanjutkan kembali acara mencuci piringnya saat Chanyeol berlalu dari area dapur.

Jongin memasuki kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Sehun dengan merenggangkan otot tangannya. Namun saat Jongin memasuki kamar itu kedua matanya melihat Sehun tengah tengkurap diatas kasur dengan komik yang sedang dibacanya sedangkan kedua telinganya terpasang earphone. Jongin langsung mendengus dan melayangkan tangannya memukul kepala Sehun dengan keras.

 **Plakkk...**

"Aaaaaaaa.."

Sehun langsung berteriak dengan nyaring saat menerima pukulan keras dari Jongin.

Chanyeol yang tepat berada dikamarnya yang bersampingan dengan kamar yang ditempati Sehun dan Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Yak, ini sakit hitam!" ucap Sehun dengan mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan sadis Jongin.

"Kau berbohong padaku mayat hidup!"

"Aish, aku tidak berbohong padamu. Aku memang sedang menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Membaca komik maksudmu?" desis Jongin.

"Hum, aku harus mengembalikannya pada temanku besok jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang. Aku tidak bilang menyelesaikan tugas sekolah bukan?" cibir Sehun. Jongin hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Ini komik yaoi kau mau membacanya?" ajak Sehun dengan menyeringai dan sontak kemarahan Jongin melebur begitu saja. Kini keduanya tengah membaca komik bersama, dengan sesekali mereka terpekik heboh.

\--ooOoo--

Sedangkan dikamar lain Chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya saat lagi-lagi suara berisik dari kedua sepupunya mengganggu kedamaiannya. Dan bahkan fokus Chanyeol benar-benar hilang saat itu juga. Ia menatap selembar kertas yang berisi deretan lirik lagu yang tengah ia buat, namun karena ulah kedua sepupunya Chanyeol tidak bisa menyelesaikannya.

Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu beranjak dari tempatnya dengan decakan kesal, ia langsung membanting tubuhnya keatas ranjang dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang suara cicitan indah dari burung membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya. Ia meregangkan otot-otot kakunya hingga lemas dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuruni anak tangga menuju kamar mandi.

Hanya sekitar 15 menit dan Chanyeol keluar dengan bertelanjang dada. Namun lagi-lagi saat Chanyeol membuka pintu hal pertama yang ia lihat dua sepupunya yang tengah berebut untuk masuk dengan saling mendorong satusama lain. Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan dua sepupunya hanya menghela nafasnya jengah.

"Lakukan kertas gunting batu daripada kalian saling berebut sampai malam!" desis Chanyeol dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin yang tengah saling menatap. Sehun dan Jongin saling menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mereka setuju dan keduanya kini memulai pertarungannya.

Chanyeol yang berdiri ditengah-tengah anak tangga hanya menatap Sehun dan Jongin dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak percaya mempunyai sepupu seperti mereka dan otaknya, astaga!" Chanyeol terus berceloteh hingga langkahnya ia bawa masuk kedalam kamar.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin yang sedari tadi tengah bertarung, salahsatu diantara mereka bahkan belum ada yang kalah. Keduanya menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas lantai begitu saja.

"Ini tidak berhasil." ucap Jongin.

"Lebih baik kita mandi bersama." ucap Sehun dan Jongin tampak mengangguk setuju. Dan akhirnya kedua laki-laki itu masuk bersamaan kekamar mandi.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan scooter miliknya ditempat biasa. Ia membawa langkahnya kearah taman kampus dan duduk dengan buku dan pensil yang berada digenggaman tangannya. Salahsatu hobi laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu selain membuat lagu adalah melukis ataupun membuat sketsa.

Saat kedua mata besarnya melihat seseorang dengan surai pirangnya tengah duduk disalahsatu bangku taman tepat dibawah pohon dengan angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut halusnya membuat sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat. Tanpa sadar pensil yang berada digenggaman tangannya mulai menggoreskan warnanya dikertas putih.

"Bersinar seperti cahaya." gumam Chanyeol dengan bibirnya yang masih tetap tersenyum.

Tangannya masih terus melukis objek itu diam-diam. Beberapa menit Chanyeol melukisnya saat ia menolehkan kembali tatapannya sosok itu sudah hilang. Kedua mata besar Chanyeol sontak langsung mencari sosok itu, namun seperkian detik sudut bibirnya langsung terangkat saat sosok yang dicarinya akhirnya berhasil ia temukan tengah berdiri dan menatap seseorang.

"Kris gege apa yang kau lakukan, apa kau tidak sedih dengan kepergianku? Kenapa kau malah tertawa dengan laki-laki itu? aish, aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa menangis sekarang!"

Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi sosok yang dicarinya itu tengah mempoutkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang ia lipat didepan dadanya sedangkan kakinya tampak dihentak-hentakan dengan kesal membuat Chanyeol terkikik sendiri. Akhirnya Chanyeol membawa langkahnya untuk menghampiri sosok bersurai pirang itu.

"Kris itu seorang player!" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara lowbassnya tepat ditelinga sosok bersurai pirang.

"Astaga!" sosok bersurai pirang itu langsung terkejut.

"Apa yang dilakukan murid SMA dikampus ini? Ah, apa kau sedang menguntit Kris?"

"Ka-kau bisa melihatku?" ucapnya dengan menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan sosok itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu, bukankah kau manusia?"

"Astaga!" sosok itu lagi-lagi terkejut dan menutup mulutnya ia melangkah mundur dan dengan perlahan mulai berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hendak memanggil sosok itu namun sayang tepukan seseorang dibahunya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ada apa Xiumin?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama?" tanpa menolak ajakan Xiumin akhirnya Chanyeol membawa langkahnya bersama laki-laki itu menuju cafetaria dekat kampus.

.

.

Dua orang laki-laki cantik tengah berdiri tepat dijendela kaca di Cafetaria dekat universitas dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Namun kedatangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk begitu saja membuat satu sosok bermata bulat terkejut, sedangkan yang bermata rusa tampak tenang tanpa terganggu sedikitpun.

"Hyung?"

"Hn!" sahut laki-laki bermata rusa itu.

"Kyungsoo, Luhan hyung?" ucapnya dengan kaki yang ia hentakan.

"Astaga ada apa denganmu? jangan seperti cacing kepanasan Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Luhan sontak langsung terkikik.

"Hyung, ada seseorang yang bisa melihatku!" ucap Baekhyun. Dan pernyataan itu membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling pandang dengan membulatkan matanya.

"Apa/Apa!" ucap Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling bersamaan. Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya malas mendengar nada terkejut dari keduanya.

"Telat.. seharusnya tadi langsung bereaksi, apa!" cibir Baekhyun. Luhan yang mendengar cibiran Baekhyun hanya berdecak.

"Apa dia tampan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan penasaran. Baekhyun tampak mengangguk mengiyakan saat mulutnya hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, tiba-tiba jari lentik telunjuk Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang yang memasuki Cafetaria bersama seorang laki-laki yang berjalan disampingnya membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo sontak membawa pandangannya kearah tunjukan Baekhyun.

"Itu, itu laki-laki itu."

"Yang gendut itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Aish, yang itu hyung laki-laki tinggi yang punya telinga mirip seperti telinga gajah." Luhan dan Kyungsoo sontak mencari sosok itu dengan penasaran, namun tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Luhan menemukan sosok yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mata bulatnya masih menelusuri Cafetaria itu dengan jari telunjuknya yang ia ketuk-ketukan didagunya.

"Itu cantik, jelek, gendut, tidak menarik, terlalu kurus, pendek. Ah, aku tidak bisa menemukannya!" Luhan yang mendengar celotehan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa gunanya kau mempunyai mata sebesar itu jika mencari satu orang saja kau seperti mencari kuman dikulitmu!"

"Aish, hyung mataku mulai rusak saat aku mati karena kecelakaan." Luhan hanya memutar bolamatanya saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo dan akhirnya mereka berdua mulai saling beradu mulut memperdebatkan mata bulat Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang mendengar perdebatan Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya memutar bolamatanya jengah.

Saat telinga lebar Chanyeol mendengar suara berisik dari arah belakang, ia menolehkan pandangannya dengan perlahan dan Baekhyun yang menyadari pergerakan Chanyeol langsung bersembunyi dan berjongkok. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang melihat gerakan refleks Baekhyun langsung ikut berjongkok dan akhirnya perdebatan itu terhenti begitu saja.

"Ada apa?" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Orang itu hampir melihat kita."

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan dan mencoba mengintip dan benar saja laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu tengah menelusuri Cafetaria dengan tatapannya.

"Kau benar!" bisik Luhan.

Chanyeol terus menelusuri Cafetaria itu. Telinganya bahkan tidak mungkin salah dengar, ia dengan jelas bisa mendengar suara ribut seseorang. Namun kini suasana Cafetaria itu hanya terdengar seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, sebaiknya kita kembali kekampus."

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya Chanyeol dan Xiumin beranjak dari tempatnya dan membawa langkahnya keluar dari Cafetaria. Namun saat sudut mata Chanyeol melihat sekumpulan laki-laki tengah berjongkok, ia melangkah mundur dan menolehkan tatapannya kearah tiga laki-laki cantik itu. Sontak tatapan Chanyeol membuat ketiganya terkejut, saat Chanyeol hendak mengeluarkan suaranya tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh Xiumin. Ketiga laki-laki itu menghela nafasnya lega dengan kepergian Chanyeol.

"Hampir saja dia akan membuat geger seluruh orang disini!" ucap Luhan dan dua laki-laki cantik itu menganggukan kepalanya.

-:-:-:-

Chanyeol kini tengah duduk dikursinya bersama Xiumin yang berada disamping laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu. Mata dan telinganya memang fokus menatap kearah dosen yang berdiri didepan sedang menjelaskan sebuah materi, namun sayang pikirannya melayang ketempat lain. Isi kepala Chanyeol saat ini hanya ada sosok yang dilihatnya, sosok laki-laki mungil yang cantik dan bersinar.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari tiga orang laki-laki cantik itu tengah mengintipnya dibalik jendela kaca. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap kearah Chanyeol sedangkan Luhan ia hanya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan memainkan jari-jari tangannya dan lalu meniupnya.

"Ah, kenapa kita jadi seperti penguntit?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Dimana kekasihmu, bukankah kau datang kemari untuk melihat kekasihmu?" tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun sontak langsung menghentakan kakinya.

"Hyung, dia bahkan sudah punya kekasih baru." ucap Baekhyun dengan menghentakan kakinya kesal. Luhan yang melihat kelakuan Baekhyun hanya memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Benarkah? kau bahkan baru satu minggu meninggalkannya."

"Uh, anak yang malang!" sahut Luhan dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Hyung!"

Saat Chanyeol menolehkan pandangannya ia tidak sengaja melihat tiga laki-laki cantik itu tengah berdiri dengan seseorang yang sedang menepuk-nepuk laki-laki cantik bersurai pirang sedangkan yang satunya hanya tertawa.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" gumam Chanyeol.

.

.

Jam kuliahnya sudah usai sore ini, sebelum ia melangkah pulang Chanyeol hendak membawa langkahnya kearah taman kampus namun urung saat mata besarnya lagi-lagi melihat tiga laki-laki cantik tengah menguntit seseorang dan yang jadi korban penguntitan mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kris.

"Hyung, lihat mereka tertawa seperti itu dan apa-apaan tangan Kris memeluk erat pinggang laki-laki yang tidak lebih cantik dariku!"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi melihat hentakan kaki lucu itu, membuat laki-laki bertelinga lebar terkikik sendiri. Sedangkan dua laki-laki yang lainnya tampak menepuk-nepuk kepala yang bersurai pirang. Chanyeol akhirnya membawa langkahnya kearah mereka dan berbisik tepat dibalik punggung ketiganya.

"Kalian menguntit Kris?" sontak ketiganya langsung terkejut dengan bisikan lowbassnya Chanyeol. Ketiganya langsung menutup mulutnya dan saling pandang satusama lain.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar bisa melihat kami?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ish.. tentu aku bisa melihat kalian, karena aku tidak buta. Ah, dan tidak mungkin ada hantu dengan sosok seperti kau,kau dan kau." ucap Chanyeol dengan berkacak pinggang. Dan tangan Baekhyun sontak langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya untuk menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Tidak ada detakan kehidupan disini!" sontak Chanyeol langsung terdiam kaku sedangkan matanya langsung membola tidak percaya. Dan ketiganya kini menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Mata besar itu tampak berkedip beberapa kali mencoba mencerna ucapan laki-laki bersurai pirang dan memastikan apa telinganya mendadak rusak. Tangan yang berada di dada kiri itu Chanyeol lepaskan dengan perlahan dan ia membalikan badannya meninggalkan tiga laki-laki itu.

"Sepertinya ini karena efek kurang tidur." gumam laki-laki itu. Sedangkan ketiga laki-laki cantik yang tengah berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada hanya menatap kepergian Chanyeol.

"Dia tidak hanya tinggi dan tampan tapi dia juga keren bisa melihat kita, kita bisa berteman dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan riang sontak Baekhyun dan Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bolamatanya.

"Tidak ada orang yang sudah mati berteman dengan manusia, Kyungsoo!" sahut Luhan dan langsung menghilang begitu saja dan setelah kepergian Luhan, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri disana.

-:-:-:-

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun dan Luhan, Kyungsoo membawa langkah riangnya menelusuri jalanan seorang diri dengan bersiul. Tanpa terasa ia sampai disalahsatu halte bus yang cukup ramai oleh beberapa orang yang berseragam sekolah.

"Aku jadi merindukan sekolahku." namun mata bulatnya sontak langsung menatap salahsatu laki-laki yang berseragam sekolah tengah tertawa bersama laki-laki lain yang berdiri disampingnya. Dua laki-laki yang tampak kontras kulitnya itu membuat Kyungsoo membawa langkahnya mendekati keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Ini FF gaje banget ya? :D**

 **Gimana kalo kita bisa lihat hantu secantik Baek, Lu, Kyung?**

 **pasti bukan takut tapi malah pengen bawa mereka kekamar :D**

 **Silahkan follow, fav dan mampir ke kotak review!**

 **Jika ada vitamin buat bikin author semangat, nanti author lanjut!**


	2. chapter 2

**\--(CHAPTER 2)--**

.

.

oooOooo

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap dua laki-laki berseragam sekolah dihalte bus dengan senyuman bodohnya, sedangkan kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan dibelakang bokongnya tengah ia goyang-goyangkan bersamaan dengan bahunya.

Saat bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga dan dua siswa itu langsung melangkah masuk yang diekori oleh Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Jongin langsung duduk dikursi kosong, namun beberapa detik Jongin mendaratkan bokongnya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menimpa pahanya dan itu terasa berat.

"Pahamu lebih nyaman untuk di duduki." ucap Kyungsoo dengan kikikannya.

"Sehun kenapa pahaku terasa berat?"

"Mana ku tahu!" sahut Sehun dengan mengedikan bahunya acuh.

Ditengah perjalanan tenangnya, tiba-tiba sang supir bus itu mendadak menginjak remnya, membuat semua penumpang terkejut dan dibuat kesal. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo ia langsung mencium bagian belakang kursi yang berada didepannya. Dengan kesal Kyungsoo terus menggerutu hingga bus berhenti dihalte berikutnya. Jongin langsung berdiri begitu saja membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mencium bagian belakang kursi yang berada di depannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kyungsoo berdecak namun langsung menghilang dan kini berjalan mengekori dua siswa itu lagi.

"Apa yang salah dengan tubuhku hari ini?" tanya Jongin dengan bergumam saat punggungnya terasa berat. Namun Sehun jelas tidak memperdulikan gumaman laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo yang berada dipunggung Jongin hanya terkikik sendiri saat mendengar gumaman laki-laki yang tengah menggendongnya itu. Tanpa merasa berdosa sekalipun Kyungsoo bermanja-manja di punggung Jongin. Dua laki-laki itu akhirnya memasuki tempat tinggal Chanyeol, namun langkah keduanya langsung terhenti saat laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu berucap dengan suara lowbass miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan nada tak bersahabatnya langsung turun dari punggung Jongin dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung laki-laki berkulit tan itu.

"Apa maksud mu hyung, kami memang tinggal di sini bukan?" sahut Jongin.

"Aish, lupakan!" decak Chanyeol dan berlalu kearah kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Jongin, namun Sehun lagi-lagi hanya mengedikan bahu nya.

Dua laki-laki itu membawa langkahnya kembali ke lantai atas kearah kamarnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo ia langsung menghilang meninggalkan rumah sederhana itu.

.

.

Ketiga laki-laki cantik itu melipat tangannya di depan dada menonton mini drama yang kini tengah mereka saksikan di depan matanya. Seorang laki-laki dengan raut sendu nya tengah mengobrol dengan dua orang yang lebih tua dari nya itu. Mereka semua tampak berbincang dengan sedih, laki-laki tua itu mengelus punggung laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya mencoba untuk menguatkannya.

"Baekhyun sudah tenang di surga, kau jangan terus terlihat sedih seperti itu! Baekhyun tidak akan menyukai nya." ucap nyonya Byun.

"Kepergiaannya menyakiti ku eommoni, abeoji." ketiga laki-laki cantik itu hanya memutar bolamata nya malas saat mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Gege kau berbohong, aish. Eomma, Appa Kris gege berbohong!" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara nyaring nya, sedangkan jari telunjuknya tampak menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Kris.

"Berteriaklah sampai suara mu hilang, karena mereka tidak akan pernah mendengarmu bodoh!" ucap Luhan.

"Hyung.. kenapa hyung mengatai ku bodoh?" ucap Baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibir cherry nya sedangkan kaki nya ia hentak-hentakan dengan kesal. Kyungsoo yang melihat ulah Baekhyun hanya terkikik lucu, namun beda dengan Luhan ia malah memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan malam ini. Ke klub malam, bioskop at-" ucapan Luhan terpotong begitu saja.

"Ah, ah, ah.. ada yang mau ikut dengan ku?" sambung Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo langsung membawa tatapannya ke arah Luhan, sedangkan laki-laki bermata rusa itu hanya memutar bolamatanya saat Kyungsoo memotong ucapannya dengan tidak sopan. Namun akhirnya kedua laki-laki itu menghilang mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Dan di sinilah sekarang tiga laki-laki itu berada di halaman flat sederhana yang pernah Kyungsoo kunjungi siang tadi.

"Untuk apa kau mengajak kami kemari, tempat ini bahkan tidak menarik!" sahut Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Lebih baik kita ke tempat lain!" lanjut Luhan.

"Tapi orang keren itu ada di rumah ini." ucap Kyungsoo dengan semangat. Baekhyun dan Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Disana!" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada salahsatu kamar dilantai atas dengan lampu yang masih terang, ketiga nya langsung menghilang.

.

"Astaga!" Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut saat tiga laki-laki cantik itu datang tanpa diundang ke kamarnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Chanyeol, sedangkan Luhan ia berada di samping Kyungsoo. Kini ke empat laki-laki itu berbaring di satu ranjang dengan saling berdesakkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Kami hanya berkunjung." sahut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya terkikik mendengar sahutan Baekhyun, sedangkan Luhan ia hanya diam dan tampak acuh. Chanyeol berdecak kesal dan ia kembali memainkan ponsel miliknya. Di saat Chanyeol tengah asik dengan game di ponselnya, jari-jari nakal Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak hentinya terus berputar-putar di dada Chanyeol membuat laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu mendengus kesal.

"Hentikan dan pergilah!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara lowbass miliknya. Dan...

 **Brakkk...**

Dua orang laki-laki membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol begitu saja dengan sangat keras. Sontak Chanyeol dan tiga hantu cantik itu langsung menoleh kearah pintu, namun Luhan langsung terjatuh dari atas ranjang saat kedua mata rusa nya melihat laki-laki tampan diambang pintu.

"Siapa dia?" gumam Luhan dan membawa langkahnya kearah pintu.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Aku hanya sedang berakting!"

"Aish, hyung kau membuat kami khawatir!"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu!" Sehun dan Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol hanya berdecak. Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya Luhan tengah berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka, namun mata rusa nya hanya menatap tepat kearah laki-laki berkulit albino.

"Kau sangat tampan." ucap Luhan dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Pergilah dari sana!" ucap Chanyeol kembali dengan mengibaskan tangannya tanda mengusir Sehun dan Jongin. Kedua nya lagi-lagi berdecak dan membanting pintu meninggalkan tempat itu. Luhan kembali membawa langkah kearah ranjang Chanyeol dengan wajah yang merona dan senyuman manisnya, Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Luhan hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tampak bersiul membuat Luhan semakin merona.

"Siapa laki-laki tampan itu?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, sontak jari lentik Baekhyun menjauhkan wajah Luhan dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak sopan Baekhyun!"

"Jangan terlalu dekat hyung, nanti dia bisa mencium mu." Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Apa enaknya mencium sesosok hantu dan hanya aku laki-laki tampan di sini." Luhan berdecak mendengar lontaran Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa sebelum kelas di mulai Chanyeol akan duduk di bangku taman kampus, namun hari ini ada sedikit tontonan yang membuatnya terhibur. Chanyeol terus terkikik sendiri dengan pensil yang ia torehkan di bukunya tengah melukis seseorang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sosok hantu cantik yang kini duduk bersama Kris dan kekasihnya Zitao.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun ia lipat di depan dada sedangkan bibirnya tampak ia poutkan dengan imut. Saat Kris memeluk bahu kekasihnya dan tertawa dengan riang tepat disamping Baekhyun, laki-laki cantik itu menghentakan kakinya kembali dengan kesal. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah lucunya terus terkikik, hingga kikikan nya terhenti saat seseorang berbisik di telinga lebarnya.

"Kau melukis Baekhyun diam-diam?" bisik Luhan.

"Ah, kau menyukainya?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara pekikannya dan sontak Chanyeol langsung menutup bukunya begitu saja.

"Aish, jangan selalu mengangguku!" desis Chanyeol. Namun Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan desisan kesal Chanyeol. Dua hantu cantik itu kini malah duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri Chanyeol membuat laki-laki tinggi yang diapit oleh dua hantu cantik itu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Anak yang malang." ucap Luhan begitu saja yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo, sedangkan Chanyeol ia bahkan tidak mengerti.

"Baekhyun mati karena jadi korban tabrak lar-"

"Dia sama sepertiku, tapi aku tidak semalang Baekhyun benarkan hyung?" Luhan hanya memutar bolamatanya malas dengan ucapan Kyungsoo yang bahkan dengan tidak sopannya memotong ucapannya.

"Jadi dia korban dari tabrak lari?" kini Chanyeol mulai bertanya dengan penasaran. Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Anak itu jadi korban tabrak lari sa.."

"Saat Baekhyun pulang sekolah benarkan hyung?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memotong pembicaraan Luhan membuat dirinya kesal. Luhan menarik telinga Kyungsoo namun bukannya kesakitan Kyungsoo malah menjulurkan lidahnya dan menghilang. Chanyeol yang melihat pertengkaran dua sosok hantu itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kini laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu duduk sendirian dibangku taman tengah memandang tepat kearah hantu cantik yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan membawa langkahnya kearah Kris dan Zitao.

"Hati-hati seseorang sedang memperhatikanmu." bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Kris, membuat laki-laki itu langsung menolehkan tatapannya kesana kemari. Chanyeol hanya terkikik melihat Kris yang celingak celinguk mencari seseorang yang Chanyeol maksud.

"Bodoh, yang dimaksud dia itu aku gege!" ucap Baekhyun dan berlalu pergi menyusul Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa di ikuti akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan saat menoleh ia bisa melihat hantu mungil cantik itu tengah tersenyum dengan sangat manis kearah Chanyeol, sedangkan tangannya tampak melambai kearah laki-laki tampan itu. Chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya saat hatinya terasa berdebar ketika senyuman itu tampak terlihat sangat manis.

"Jangan gila!" Chanyeol terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu dengan perlahan melengkungkan bibir cherry miliknya.

"Apa dia tidak menyukai senyuman ku, apa senyuman ku kurang manis? bahkan ini adalah senyuman terbaik ku."

.

.

Jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung, seorang guru tengah sibuk menjelaskan pelajarannya. Semua murid tampak diam memperhatikan, begitupun dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang tengah pura-pura mendengarkan. Jongin yang sibuk membaca komik yaoi nya dan Sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya yang tengah memandangi wanita-wanita cantik yang seksi.

"Mereka bahkan tidak bisa membuat ku tegang." bisik Sehun pada Jongin dan sontak kedua nya langsung terkekeh. Tanpa mereka sadari dua laki-laki cantik berdiri dibelakang kedua nya tengah memperhatikan kelakuan Sehun dan Jongin dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dengan jahil Luhan menjatuhkan ponsel Sehun membuat laki-laki albino itu berteriak dan semua murid dan guru yang tengah menjelaskan pelajarannya sontak langsung menatap kearah Sehun. Guru itu membawa langkahnya dan mengambil ponsel Sehun begitu saja dan matanya langsung melotot horor saat dilayar ponsel itu nampak wanita-wanita cantik dengan bikini nya.

"Sehun!" desis guru itu dan langsung menarik telinga Sehun hingga mendesis nyeri.

"Kau harus ikut ke kantor!"

"Jongin membaca komik yaoi." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba dengan menunjuk-nunjuk siswa berkulit tan itu, membuat Jongin mendengus kearah Sehun. Akhirnya guru itu menarik telinga Jongin dan Sehun untuk dibawa ke ruang guru.

"Hyung, kau jahil." ucap Kyungsoo dan kedua nya hanya terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit sudah menggelap ditemani dengan ribuan cahaya bintang dan bulan. Kini laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu tengah duduk dikursi meja belajarnya dengan secarik kertas yang ia pandangi, sedangkan bibirnya tampak menggigit penanya. Namun tanpa ia sadari sudut bibirnya terangkat saat hantu cantik itu kembali mengisi kepalanya. Tangannya dengan perlahan menorehkan warna hitam pena itu dan melanjutkan lagu nya yang sedang ia buat.

"Gajang hwaryeohan cheongukye boseokdo, itorok nunbusin neobodaneun mothal geol. Wohhh, kau sedang jatuh cinta?" pekik seseorang dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh kearah belakang dengan helaan nafasnya, lagi-lagi seseorang menghancurkan fokusnya kembali.

"Kenapa selalu ada yang menghancurkan kosentrasi ku!" ucapnya dengan mengetuk-ngetukan keningnya ke meja.

"Kenapa dengan orang ini?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba yang baru saja datang bersama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan memperlihatkan secarik kertas itu pada Luhan.

"Heaven?" gumam Luhan.

"Wooo, ini lirik lagunya sangat manis. Dia memang jatuh cinta pada mu, Baek." pekik Kyungsoo.

"Yakkk, apa yang kau katakan. Aish!" Chanyeol langsung menarik kertas itu dari tangan Luhan dan meremasnya hingga ia buang ketempat sampah. Baekhyun yang melihat ulah Chanyeol langsung melengkungkan bibirnya dan menghilang dari kamar itu. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang melihat kepergian Baekhyun dengan raut sedihnya langsung melotot horor kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau membuatnya terluka!" desis Kyungsoo dan lalu menghilang menyusul Baekhyun.

"Kau membuat anak itu semakin malang!" desis Luhan dan menghilang menyusul kedua nya.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya saat tiga hantu cantik itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Mata bulatnya menatap kertas yang sudah ia remas dan dibuang ke tempat sampah, namun tangannya memungut kembali kertas itu. Saat Chanyeol memandangi kertas yang sudah kusut itu tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengejutkannya.

"Kau memungutnya kembali?"

"Ka-kau, kenapa kau kembali?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya pada mu. Apa aku memang tidak menarik?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?" Baekhyun langsung menghela nafasnya dan mendaratkan bokongnya di tepi ranjang.

"Ternyata benar aku memang tidak menarik, bahkan Kris gege bisa melupakan ku secepat angin berhembus." ucap Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang.

"Kau lebih cantik dari Zitao!"

"Zitao?" ulang Baekhyun karena ia tidak tahu siapa Zitao itu.

"Bukankah kau sedang membahas Kris gege mu itu dan kekasihnya."

"Ah jadi nama laki-laki itu Zitao, aku baru mengetahui nya. Jadi, aku memang menarik?" ucap Baekhyun kembali dan langsung bangkit dari berbaringnya, kakinya ia bawa melangkah kearah Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dikursi meja belajar yang menghadap ke arahnya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu tepat dihadapan wajah Chanyeol dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Chanyeol yang melihat kerjapan lucu mata itu, ia malah terdiam karena terpesona.

"Jadi kau mengakuinya jika aku ini menarik?"

"Aku hanya bilang kau cantik bukan menarik!" ucap Chanyeol dengan memutar bolamata nya.

"Sama saja!" sahut Baekhyun dan tersenyum dengan lebar. Chanyeol yang melihat senyuman manis itu lagi-lagi hanya terdiam dengan kaku. Namun seperkian detik laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan gila, Chanyeol!" gumam laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu.

"Pergilah, bukankah hantu berkeliaran dimalam hari?"

"Aish, kau mengusirku!" decak Baekhyun dan langsung menghilang dari kamar Chanyeol.

Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur setelah Baekhyun menghilang dari kamarnya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan dengan isi kepala yang dipenuhi oleh sosok cantik itu. Chanyeol tidak bisa melupakan saat pertama kali ia melihat hantu cantik itu, caranya mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu, menghentakan kakinya seperti bocah kecil, dan senyuman manisnya yang membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak dengan cepat.

"Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada sesosok hantu, sepertinya aku butuh seorang psikiater!" ucap Chanyeol dan menarik selimutnya untuk menuju kealam tidur.

Ditengah lelapnya tidur Chanyeol tiba-tiba seseorang muncul begitu saja. Tangannya membuka jendela kamar itu dan membuat cahaya bintang dan bulan menerangi kamar Chanyeol yang temaram. Sosok itu duduk di jendela dengan kaki yang ia ayunkan memandangi laki-laki yang terlelap di atas ranjangnya. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah menguntitnya dibalik pohon, Baekhyun menolehkan tatapan nya ke luar saat telinganya mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari semak-semak yang tampak bergoyang-goyang. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan penasaran, ia turun dari jendela kaca dengan satu kedipan. Saat Baekhyun hendak melihat apa yang ada dibalik semak-semak itu tiba-tiba seekor kucing keluar dengan cara melompat dan Baekhyun jelas terkejut.

"Hanya seekor kucing." ucap Baekhyun dengan menghela nafasnya lega. Namun tanpa ia sadari sosok itu masih menguntitnya dari atas pohon.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, suara cicitan indah dari seekor burung membangunkan Chanyeol dipagi hari. Laki-laki tampan itu menggerakan otot kakunya hingga melemas, namun sebelah alisnya langsung terangkat saat kedua mata besarnya melihat jendela yang jelas Chanyeol ingat jika semalam jendela itu tertutup dan ia kunci. Chanyeol membawa langkahnya mendekati jendela kaca itu.

"Apa semalam ada pencuri masuk?" tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri dan menelusiri isi kamarnya. Namun tidak ada yang aneh pikir Chanyeol. Tanpa ambil pusing laki-laki itu langsung melangkah kearah lantai bawah untuk bersiap memulai aktifitasnya hari ini.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan scooter classicnya di parkiran kampus. Saat ia hendak membawa langkahnya tiba-tiba seseorang berbisik dibalik punggung Chanyeol dan itu jelas membuat dirinya benar-benar terkejut. Saat Chanyeol menoleh ia hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, lagi-lagi sosok hantu cantik itu dengan senyuman manisnya kembali yang Chanyeol lihat.

"Aku bisa benar-benar gila!" ucap Chanyeol dengan memukul-mukul pelan dada kirinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun ia melengkungkan bibirnya karena ditinggal oleh Chanyeol begitu saja. Baekhyun semakin menghentakan kakinya kesal saat kedua mata sipitnya melihat kekasihnya lagi-lagi bersama laki-laki yang tidak lebih cantik darinya itu.

"Ingin sekali aku menoyor kepalanya, tapi aku tidak bisa karena aku masih mencintai Kris gege." ucap Baekhyun pelan dengan melengkungkan bibirnya, sedangkan kakinya ia hentakan dengan kesal. Namun tanpa sepengetahuannya lagi-lagi sosok itu menguntit Baekhyun kembali.

.

.

Di kelas tampak riuh saat ini karena jam pelajaran kosong dan para guru sedang sibuk dengan acara rapatnya. Semua murid bising dan sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, begitupun dengan Jongin dan Sehun mereka berdua sibuk dengan ponsel yang tengah mempertontonkan anime kesukaan kedua nya. Sehun dan Jongin saling berbagi earphone yang terpasang disebelah telinga mereka. Ke duanya tanpa berkedip menonton adegan dimana dua laki-laki tengah saling bercumbu dengan panas, bahkan mulut Sehun dan Jongin tampak terbuka dengan air liur yang bahkan hampir menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hyung, aku jadi ingin mencium seseorang."

"Aish, awas saja kalau kau menciumku!" desis Luhan dan mendorong kening Kyungsoo oleh telunjuknya. Dua sosok itu sedari tadi berada di belakang Sehun dan Jongin ikut menonton anime itu juga.

"Ya-yah kenapa ponsel ku mati!" pekik Sehun. Luhan yang mendengar pekikan Sehun hanya terkikik sendiri.

"Hyung, aku sedang asik menonton. Kenapa Hyung mematikan ponselnya?" desis Kyungsoo. Luhan yang mendengar desisan Kyungsoo hanya terkikik tanpa menyahutnya, laki-laki bermata rusa itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menghilang meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung jangan meninggalkan ku!" teriak Kyungsoo. Sebelum menghilang laki-laki bermata bulat itu memandangi Jongin terlebih dahulu dengan senyuman miliknya.

"Aku akan menemui mu lagi." ucap Kyungsoo dan menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Xiumin tengah duduk di kelasnya, sedangkan Baekhyun ia duduk dibelakang seorang diri dengan menopang dagunya memandangi dua laki-laki yang duduk bersama di depannya. Sesekali ia menggerutu kesal saat lagi-lagi Chanyeol dekat dengan laki-laki cantik itu. Tapi kenapa harus kesal, bukankah dirinya masih mencintai kekasihnya 'Kris' pikir Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol tidak sengaja menolehkan tatapannya ia melihat seseorang tengah menatap kedalam kelasnya, saat Chanyeol mengikuti arah tatapannya ia langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena orang itu menatap tepat kearah Baekhyun. Laki-laki cantik itu yang sadar tengah ditatap oleh Chanyeol akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kenapa terus menatapku?" Chanyeol tidak menyahutnya, saat ia menolehkan kembali tatapannya namun sosok itu sudah menghilang.

"Apa itu hantu atau manusia seperti ku?" gumam Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" tanya Xiumin namun Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Chanyeol berjalan seorang diri dengan tentengan belanjaannya yang berada ditangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk menggenggam ponsel dengan earphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya. Namun langkah Chanyeol langsung terhenti saat kedua mata besarnya melihat seseorang dibalik pohon tengah menatap kearah tepat dimana kamarnya berada. Dan diatas sana Chanyeol bisa melihat sosok hantu cantik tengah duduk di jendela dengan membelakanginya. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya kembali. Dengan pelan Chanyeol membawa langkahnya kearah sosok itu dan menepuk bahunya.

"Kau sedang menguntit?" sontak suara lowbass dan tepukan dibahu nya membuat sosok itu terkejut.

"Ka-kau bisa melihatku?"

"Pertanyaan yang sama, jadi kau hantu?" Baekhyun yang mendengar suara berisik dari bawah akhirnya menolehkan tatapannya kearah sumber suara itu, ia bisa melihat dua sosok laki-laki dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda. Dengan sekejap mata Baekhyun menghilang dari kamar Chanyeol, namun saat Baekhyun berdiri diantara dua laki-laki itu mata sipitnya langsung membulat karena terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **author up ulang karena ada beberapa kata yang author ganti dan author tambah.**

 **Gimana mau tetep lanjut? :D**

 **silahkan mampir ke kotak review ya :)**


	3. chapter 3

**\--(CHAPTER 3)--**

.

.

oooOooo

.

.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan mata sipitnya nampak membola dengan sempurna saat ia melihat seseorang di hadapannya yang jelas ia kenali itu.

"Su-suho hyung!"

"Hallo Baek." sahutnya dengan melambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajah Baekhyun, sedangkan senyumnya tampak tersungging dengan tampan.

"Bagaimana bisa Hyu..."

"Aku mati 3 hari yang lalu karena tertabrak sepeda, lalu..."

"Astaga, apa kalian semua mati karena korban kecelakaan. Tak adakah diantara kalian yang mati karena minum kopi yang dicampur sianida atau gantung diri karena diputuskan oleh kekasihnya. Dan kau..." ucap Chanyeol dengan mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat didepan hidung Suho.

"Tidak akan ada yang mati hanya karena tertabrak sepeda, apa kau sedang bergurau?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak mati jika aku tertabrak sepeda, lalu beberapa detik mobil menabrakku dan aku terpental jauh."

"Astaga hyung." ucap Baekhyun dengan sedih, sedangkan tangannya sudah memeluk lengan Suho. Namun seperkian detik Baekhyun membawa tatapan tajamnya kearah Chanyeol dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa yang tadi kau ucapkan, tidak ada yang ingin mati sia-sia kau tahu laki-laki bertelinga gajah?" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara nyaringnya.

"Yakkk, kenapa kau mengataiku seperti itu?" teriak Chanyeol juga dengan suara lowbass miliknya.

"Suaramu bahkan jelek!" teriak Baekhyun kembali. Chanyeol hanya mendengus dan akhirnya meninggalkan dua hantu laki-laki itu yang kini berada diluar. Langkah kakinya ia bawa kelantai atas dimana letak kamarnya berada, namun saat pintu itu terbuka Chanyeol terlonjak kaget saat dua orang berada didalam kamarnya tanpa seizin darinya.

"Astaga apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku? pergi!"

"Kami hanya sedang berbincang dan aku nyaman berada dikamar ini."

"Bukankah hantu harusnya berkeliaran dimalam hari dan cari tempat lain saja sana!" ucap Chanyeol dengan berkacak pinggang namun dua sosok itu bahkan tidak menggubris ucapannya. Chanyeol yang melihat ulah hantu cantik itu hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia membawa tubuhnya duduk dengan nyaman diatas ranjang sedangkan kedua kakinya tampak berselonjor dengan santai. Tangannya meraih salahsatu buku yang berada dimeja nakas dan membukanya, sedangkan sudut matanya mengintip dua sosok hantu itu yang kini tengah tertawa dengan riang. Tanpa disadari nya ia mendengus kesal, dan...

"Astaga!" Chanyeol lagi-lagi terlonjak kaget, sebelah tangannya hanya mengelus dada kirinya karena terkejut dengan kedatangan dua hantu lain yang kini duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo hantu cantik dengan mata bulatnya hanya terkekeh dengan keterkejutan Chanyeol, sedangkan Luhan ia tampak tenang dengan melipat kedua tangan didadanya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo tampak berbinar saat ia melihat Baekhyun, namun seperkian detik sebelah alisnya tampak terangkat.

"Hyung dengan siapa Baekhyun?" tanyanya pada Luhan. Dan hantu cantik bermata rusa itu langsung menolehkan tatapannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia hantu seperti kalian!" sahutnya tampak acuh. Kyungsoo langsung membawa langkahnya kearah Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Kau sedang membaca?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya!"

"Kau hebat bisa membaca dengan buku terbalik seperti itu!" cibir Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung melihat cover bukunya dan benar saja buku itu terbalik. Chanyeol hanya berdehem dan membalik buku itu dengan posisi yang benar. Mata rusa Luhan memandangi tiga hantu laki-laki yang kini duduk melingkar dengan suara tertawa dari ketiganya.

\--

 **Flashback**

.

 **Tinnnnnnnnn**

 **Brakkkkk**

Seorang hantu cantik bermata rusa tidak sengaja menyaksikan sebuah kecelakaan dijalanan kota Seoul. Suara beberapa orang terdengar nyaring saling berteriak meminta tolong, sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk menghubungi polisi.

Seperkian detik hantu cantik bermata rusa itu melihat sesosok jiwa keluar dari tubuh seseorang yang jadi korban kecelakaan itu. Seragam sekolahnya berlumuran darah, bahkan wajahnya pun penuh dengan darah. Hantu cantik itu membawa langkahnya mendekati jiwa yang baru saja keluar dari raganya. Sosok jiwa itu tengah linglung memandangi semua orang disekelilingnya.

"Kau sudah mati!"

"A-aku mati, tidak mungkin aku mati." sosok itu terus menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Lihatlah itu ragamu."

"Kau bohong!" teriaknya.

"A-aku harus bertemu dengan Kris gege, dia sudah menungguku." sosok itu berlari meninggalkan hantu cantik bermata rusa itu.

.

 **Flashback end**

\--

"Kau tahu, aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun pertama kali saat aku melihatnya tertabrak oleh mobil dan saat itu aku melihat jiwanya keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia seperti orang linglung memandangi sekelilingngya." Chanyeol langsung menutup bukunya dan mendengarkan semua yang diucapkan Luhan, sedangkan matanya sesekali melirik kearah hantu cantik itu.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan saat itu. Dia bilang..."

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Kris gege, dia sudah menungguku." cibir Luhan dan memutar bolamatanya dengan ucapannya sendiri, sedangkan tanpa sadar Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Yakkk, apa maksudmu!"

"Kau seperti kesal saat mendengar nama Kris!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau iya!"

"Ku bilang tidak!"

"Kau keras kepala seperti Baekhyun!"

"Terserah!" Chanyeol kembali membuka bukunya, namun telinganya lagi-lagi terganggu dengan suara Kyungsoo yang tampak heboh sendiri.

"Wooo, wooo, woooh ternyata Suho hyung mantannya Baekhyun." pekik Kyungsoo. Dan lontaran Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menutup bukunya dengan sangat keras, Luhan yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol hanya terkikik sendiri. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu turun dari ranjangnya dan melangkah keluar hendak kelantai bawah, namun langkahnya terhenti diambang pintu saat Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau mau kemana Chandumbo?" tanya Luhan dengan tawanya, Chanyeol mendengus kesal saat melihat Luhan tertawa tanpa merasa berdosa. Dan apa-apaan itu, namanya dengan seenak jidat dirubah begitu saja dengan tidak kerennya.

"Aku haus!"

"Minumlah yang banyak agar hatimu dingin." ucap Luhan kembali dengan tawanya yang semakin nyaring.

 **Brakkkk...**

Chanyeol membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras membuat Baekhyun, Suho dan kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Sedangkan Luhan hantu cantik itu semakin tertawa dengan nyaring. Ketiga hantu itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tawa Luhan.

Sedangkan dilantai bawah Chanyeol mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dan menenggaknya dengan rakus. Tanpa ia sadari dua laki-laki datang tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya, bahkan derap langkah kakinya pun tak terdengar oleh telinga Chanyeol.

 **Glekk Glekk Glekkk**

"Hyu..."

 **Byurrrrr**

"Yakkk, Chanyeol hyung ini menjijikan. Kenapa hyung menyemburkan air itu tepat dimuka ku?" teriak Sehun. Jongin yang melihat korban semburan air karena ulah Chanyeol hanya tertawa dengan menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sehun yang basah.

"Karena kau mengagetkan ku." sahut Chanyeol dengan santai. Sedangkan empat hantu laki-laki yang kini berdiri diujung tangga hanya menertawakan keadaan Sehun. Luhan yang melihat Sehun terus mengusap wajah basahnya hanya terkikik sendiri, kini hantu cantik bermata rusa itu berdiri tepat dihadapan Sehun.

"Kau memang sangat tampan." ucap Luhan dengan memandangi wajah Sehun, sedangkan bibirnya tampak terkembang dengan sangat cantik. Chanyeol yang jelas bisa melihat hantu bermata rusa itu hanya memutar bolamatanya malas, ia membawa langkahnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hyung apa kau tidak akan meminta maaf?" teriak Sehun.

"Untuk apa?" sahut Chanyeol dengan suara lowbassnya tanpa menolehkan tatapannya. Sehun yang mendengar sahutan Chanyeol hanya berdecak kesal dengan terus mengelap wajahnya, sedangkan Jongin laki-laki berkulit tan itu terus tertawa sedari tadi membuat Sehun semakin kesal. Laki-laki albino itu akhirnya membawa langkahnya kelantai atas kearah kamarnya. Namun sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar miliknya Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nyaring.

"Jongin kau tidur sofa!"

 **Brakkkk...**

"Yakkk, yakkk! Sehun apa maksudmu?" Jongin yang sedari tadi tertawa akhirnya menghentikan tawanya dan berlari kelantai atas. Tangannya terus mengetuk kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Sehun, namun sayang tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam. Membuat Jongin langsung mendengus kesal, bahkan ia belum mengganti pakaiannya.

.

Sedangkan dikamar lain, Chanyeol tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat didadanya sedangkan matanya tampak ia pejamkan. Kini didalam isi kepalanya tengah nampak hantu cantik itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa melupakan sosok cantiknya. Bagaimana bibir tipisnya saat tersenyum manis, hentakan kakinya saat kesal dan bibirnya yang selalu ia poutkan dengan lucu.

 **Deg**

 **Deg.. Deg..**

 **Deg.. Deg.. Deg..**

Tangannya langsung menyentuh dada kirinya, namun saat mata besarnya perlahan terbuka...

"Astaga!" lagi-lagi Chanyeol dibuat terkejut oleh Baekhyun yang kini sosok hantu itu berada tepat dihadapannya dengan mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu, sedangkan deru nafas hangatnya terasa menerpa kulit wajahnya. Chanyeol langsung memalingkan wajahnya sedangkan dada kirinya semakin berdetak dengan kencang.

 **Deg..**

 **Deg.. Deg..**

 **Deg.. Deg.. Deg..**

 **Deg.. Deg.. Deg.. Deg..**

Tangan kanan Chanyeol terus menyentuh dada kirinya. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya langsung beringsut mundur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku betah berada dikamar mu." sahut Baekhyun dengan kekehannya. Chanyeol yang mendengar sahutan Baekhyun hanya memutar bolamatanya.

"Aku mau tidur, jadi kau pergi dari kamarku sekarang."

"Ish, kau selalu mengusirku!" ucap Baekhyun dengan kesal. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan ucapan hantu cantik itu, ia hanya mengibaskan tangannya agar hantu cantik itu pergi dari kamarnya. Dengan sekejap mata Baekhyun menghilang dari atas ranjang Chanyeol. Mata besar itu mencoba mengintip, Chanyeol langsung menghela nafasnya lega saat sosok hantu cantik itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku sudah gila dan benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta dengan sesosok hantu. Astaga!" Chanyeol terus berucap dengan menendang-nendang selimut miliknya hingga mendarat diatas lantai dingin. Sedangkan tangannya terus mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Tanpa disadarinya sosok hantu cantik itu tengah mengintip Chanyeol dengan menahan tawanya.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Hyung." panggil Jongin dari arah luar kamar Chanyeol dengan terus mengetuk pintu itu. Chanyeol mencoba menulikan telinganya, namun Jongin tanpa putus asa terus memanggil nama Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu hyung belum tidur, aku masuk ya hyung." Chanyeol yang mendengar lontaran Jongin akhirnya hanya mendengus. Seperkian detik pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka, nampaklah Jongin dengan senyuman lebarnya yang memamerkan deretan giginya. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu berbaring begitu saja disamping Chanyeol tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hyung, Sehun mengusirku dari kamarku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa jika harus tidur disofa dan lihat bahkan aku tidak bisa mengganti bajuku." ucap Jongin dengan berniat mengadu pada Chanyeol, namun sayang laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu bahkan tidak mau peduli.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Hyung..."

"Aish, berhenti mengeluarkan suara bocah seperti itu dan aku tidak suka berbagi ranjang dengan orang lain." Jongin berpura-pura melengkungkan bibirnya, Chanyeol yang melihat ulah Jongin hanya memutar bolamatanya.

"Kau tidur dibawah, ada kasur lipat dan selimut dilemari." Jongin langsung tersenyum dengan lebar saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, sedangkan laki-laki itu hanya berdecak dan melempar bantal kearah Jongin. Dengan sigap laki-laki berkulit tan itu menangkap lemparan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

 **Cup...**

"Yakkk, hyung!" teriak Jongin saat Chanyeol mendaratkan bibir tebalnya tepat dibibir laki-laki berkulit tan itu, sedangkan tangan Chanyeol merengkuh wajah Jongin. Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan Jongin langsung membuka matanya dengan sempurna, mata besarnya langsung membola saat ia melihat Jongin tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kim jongin!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya hyung, kau sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Astaga, bahkan aku belum pernah mencium gadis ataupun laki-laki cantik didunia ini."

"A-aku mencium mu yang benar saja."

"Aish, harga diriku terluka!" teriak Jongin dan..

 **Brakkk...**

Laki-laki berkulit tan itu membanting pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan sangat keras, membuat Chanyeol terlonjak kaget dengan mengedipkan mata polosnya. Chanyeol langsung mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, ia pun sama halnya dengan Jongin.

.

Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Jongin berjalan dengan kesal, sedangkan punggung tangannya terus mengusap bibirnya.

 **Brakkk...**

Laki-laki berkulit tan itu lagi-lagi membanting pintu kamar mandi yang tak berdosa, Sehun jelas terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Ia sedikit mengintip dianak tangga dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin. Sehun jelas bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada laki-laki itu.

.

.

Ditaman kota nampak duduk seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan tangan yang terus menyentuh bibir tipisnya sedangkan senyuman cantiknya terus terkembang sedari tadi.

\--

 **Flashback**

.

Ditengah malam yang sunyi dan dingin, seorang hantu cantik membawa langkahnya kearah sosok yang tengah tidur dengan lelapnya. Baekhyun duduk ditepi ranjang dengan memandangi wajah Chanyeol, senyuman cantiknya tampak terkembang kembali. Dengan perlahan jari-jari lentik Baekhyun menyentuh wajah Chanyeol, sedangkan wajah cantiknya semakin mendekat dan...

 **Cup**

Bibir tipis milik Baekhyun mendarat dengan sempurna diatas bibir tebal Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik bibirnya.

"Sepertinya aku juga jatuh cinta sepertimu."

.

 **Flashback End**

\--

Tanpa disadarinya seseorang baru saja memperhatikannya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Tangan Kyungsoo terus melambai-lambai dihadapan wajah Baekhyun, namun sosok itu bahkan tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan senyuman misterius Baekhyun, namun seperkian detik Kyungsoo langsung menyeringai saat lampu diatas kepalanya tampak menyala.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya saat kedua telinganya mendengar satu nama yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Kyungsoo hanya bersiul dengan tatapan polosnya saat melihat mata sipit Baekhyun menelusuri taman itu.

"Dimana Chanyeol, bukankah tadi kau memanggil namanya Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan terus menelusuri sekitarnya, sontak pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dengan nyaring. Baekhyun yang melihat tawa Kyungsoo hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Kau membohongiku!"

"Jadi kau memang sedang melamunkan nya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan menaik turunkan alisnya. Baekhyun hanya merona dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Yak, wajahmu memerah." ucapnya dengan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Baekhyun, sedangkan tawanya semakin terdengar nyaring. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo memberi isyarat untuk mendekatkan telinganya dan Kyungsoo hanya menurut tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Saat Baekhyun membisikan sesuatu tepat ditelinganya, Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya dan langsung membawa pandangannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau mencium bibir Chanyeol. Aish, aku iri padamu! Aku juga ingin mencium bibir laki-laki seksi itu." ucap Kyungsoo dengan tangan menyentuh bibirnya sedangkan kepalanya berkelana membayangkan wajah seseorang.

"Yakkk! dia milikku Kyung, awas saja kalau kau berani merebutnya." desis Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bolamatanya saat mendengar desisan Baekhyun.

"Yang ku maksud bukan laki-laki bertelinga seperti gajah itu, yang aku maksud laki-laki yang berkulit tan yang terlihat sangat seksi."

"Yakkk, jadi kau menyukai Jongin." Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan semangat.

.

.

Seperti biasa Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya ditaman kampus sebelum ia memulai kesibukannya dengan memandangi dosen seharian. Hari ini tampak ada yang kosong saat Chanyeol tidak melihat sosok hantu beserta kawan-kawannya yang usil itu. Mata besarnya hanya memandangi pohon yang dulu pertama kali ia melihat sosok hantu cantik itu. Chanyeol mulai berhalusinasi, ia tersenyum saat melihat sosok Baekhyun seperti pertama kali ia melihatnya. Tanpa disadarinya seseorang yang berada disampingnya beberada detik yang lalu hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **haruka96, chalienBee04, mputt4, aerisaegi, xoelbaby, ChanBaek1105.**


End file.
